Sports Festival
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: Just an idea from my crazy head. Shizuo gets asked to be a part of the sports festival by a mysterious girl. He can't say no to her, especially when she promises to give him something in return at the end of the festival. Hope you enjoy. Shizaya one shot, Rated T because I want it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-yo everyone. I am sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time. I haven't had the inspiration.**

 **But that changed with the new year, so that just means I will be posting a few different stories going on in my mind.**

 **Well, I hope everyone likes this story.**

 **-0o0-**

Shizuo lay on the roof, drinking a carton of milk for lunch. Shinra sat right beside him. The future doctor was going off about his imaginary girlfriend like always. Shizuo just tuned his friend out, not really caring about his delusions. Ever since elementary school, the future doctor had stayed with him, though they went to different middle schools, and it was all for Shizuo's super strength ability. Shizuo really didn't like that 'ability' and tried not to show it off too much, but sometimes he couldn't help it, especially when the stupid flea was around. He didn't know what it was about the raven haired male, but he always go a huge rush of emotions when he saw that smirk and red eyes. He didn't understand any of the emotions that he felt, all being mixed up together, and it pissed Shizuo off. Izaya always brought the same emotions, so Izaya pissed him off by just seeing him. The blond sighed, even thinking of Izaya started to piss him off if he thought of him too much. Shinra went back to class a few minutes before lunch ended, not wanting to be late. Shizuo really didn't care, knowing the teachers were even too afraid of him to punish him. It was actually beneficial if Shizuo stayed away a bit longer. He didn't like violence, so the less time he was around people and in control of himself, the less likely that people were going to get hurt by him. "H…Heiwajima-san." A voice said from behind the blond. It sounded feminine, but it was also boarder line male. Shizuo didn't really think much about the voice since he was more confused about a person wanting to talk with him.

"Yeah," he asked as he turned to see a girl standing near the door in the normal school uniform, but her socks were black and went up past her knees. Her head hanging down and her black bangs covering her face from his view. It wasn't a surprise to Shizuo that she was afraid of him. He would be more surprised if she wasn't afraid of him.

"Well, I… I was…I was wondering…," she stuttered, still not looking up at him. Shizuo felt bad that he had scared this girl so much and yet he had never met her before. Well, considering what he had done of the first few days of school, it really wasn't a big surprise. The whole school was afraid of him, and no one knew him that well either. She fidgeted under his gaze, trying to find her voice to speak. "Please be a part of the sports festival!" She finally yelled.

Shizuo blinked at the statement. He didn't usually go to the school's sports festival because of his strength would get out of control. He would just stay home for the day, better he miss a day of school than hurt another student without meaning to. "No, sorry. That's a bad idea." Shizuo said, squeezing the empty milk carton, a few drops of milk flew from the box as Shizuo tossed it in the trash by the door. It made a loud clang as it hit to metal bottom of the can. The girl flinched, looking over towards the trash, up to Shizuo, than back to her feet. Shizuo had only seen her face for a moment, but he saw the worry and fear in her red-ish brown eyes. He hadn't meant to scare her by throwing the milk away, but he could understand where her concern came from. He looked away from the girl, guilty. "Why do you want me to take part anyway?" He asked trying to stay calm. There was something about her eyes that stirred up something inside him, and he didn't like it. He already scared this girl enough, he didn't need to get pissed and scare her more.

"Well, a few days ago…a few people in my class…a few guys…were saying you were going to skip…like you always do." She said, taking a step closer towards the door. "They… they said… you were a… a… coward." Shizuo felt a bit of anger start to build up in him at the word. But he was being a coward, he knew he was. Everyone was afraid of his strength, even he did. He hated what life had stuck him with. He just wanted to be normal like everyone else. No picking up fridges, no ability to take on a whole gang by himself.

"So what? You want to be a part of the sports festival to prove them wrong or something?" Shizuo asked. He didn't understand this girl. She was afraid of him like everyone was, yet she was trying to stand up for him? Why was she doing this? "Why do you care what people say about me?"

The female in front of him said nothing. Shizuo could see her legs shaking slightly, but it looked like she could keep herself under control for the most part. "Please, just be a part of the festival. I can give you something as a thank you gift of sorts, it you want." She said, gripping her skirt tightly in her hands. The blond male was actually starting to like her. He didn't really understand why, but she interested him and he wanted to get to know her more. He didn't even know her name.

"You really want me to do this for you, that badly?" Shizuo sighed. Well, he could try right? It wouldn't be that bad if he didn't lose control, right? He was afraid to give himself the chance to lose control. But as he thought about this girl, he didn't really think he could say no again. She was trying to save his name for whatever reason, so she wasn't doing this for selfish reasons. "Fine, whatever." He grumbled. This was a risk, and he was really hoping that this wouldn't back fire.

"Really, thank you!" She smiled, looking up at him. Shizuo just stared at the girl in front of him. That smile was amazing, and he liked it. He wondered if had really made her that happy, just by saying he would go to the sports festival. The lunch bell rung, saying lunch was over. "We're late to class now. I'll see you later, Heiwajima-san." She called as she ran down the stairs to her class. Shizuo stayed on the room for a few more moments, hoping that he would see her again, soon.

-0o0-

A few days pasted and it was finally the day of the festival. Many of the students and teachers were surprised to see Shizuo there. Though, most of the student's turn to a bit of surprised when they realized that his meant that he would be joining in on the games. Shizuo was half tempted to just leave but didn't. He didn't want to disappoint what's her name. The blond was just glad the annoying flea wasn't there, keeping his temper and strength under control was a lot easier without him there. As the day started and the games began, Shizuo could honestly say he had fun. He had stayed clam for most of the day, and when he couldn't control himself, he was able to hit the ball or he was cheered on by the girl that made him come. It was strange that hearing her voice calmed him down. But then again, one of the reason he had agreed to come was so she wouldn't be afraid of him. Maybe if he showed the school he could stay under control, they wouldn't fear him as much. It was a long shot, but it was an idea.

When the festival came to an end, Shizuo was actually thanked by his grade since he had scored a lot of points for them, allowing them to win the prize the school had made for them. Shizuo didn't pay attention to what they actually won. His concentration was elsewhere. His eyes were following a girl with long black hair walking away from the rest of the students by herself. She had large jacket covering her gym outfit, probably because it was a bit chilly. Shizuo found himself his eyes staring at her legs more, loving the way her long legs looked and moved. Why was he drawn to this girl anyway? He had known of her for only a few days, yet he wanted to know more about her. She had faced a fear not many did when she came to talk to him. Then she was able to calm him down by just saying his name. And even through this whole time, he still didn't know her name. He watched as she stopped at the door to the school and turned back, their eyes connecting. It was too far to see her clearly, especially with all the people between them, but he could tell that she wanted him to follow her. He had to push his way through a few groups of students, but he eventually made it to the school and followed her all the way to the back of the school, and into a class room. She was already sitting on one of the desks, swinging her feet as she looked over her shoulder out the window.

"Yo," Shizuo said as he came in. The room was quiet; the noises of the festival were barely heard. Shizuo wanted to say something else, but he didn't know what he should say. The girl looked towards him and smiled.

"I'm glad you came, Heiwajima-san. I could tell you had fun." She said playing with the bottom hem of her jacket. There was a bit of an awkward silence between them, neither one knowing what to say. It was only the second time they talked to each other face to face. Shizuo had kept his eyes out for her during school but he never saw her. "So you're probably waiting for you reward. I did promise you one." Shizuo could have sworn he saw a small blush on her cheeks before she looked down, her bangs covering her face.

Shizuo sat down at the desk in front of her. Since she was on the desk, she was a bit higher than he was, but he didn't care. It allowed him to see her face, even when she was looking down. "That is what you said," Shizuo said, though he wasn't really looking for a reward. Maybe he would ask for her to be a friend, get the ability to see her again and talk to her more. He would ask her why she wanted him to come anyway; why did she care if people called him a coward. He wondered if even got to choose his 'reward', or if she already had something in mind. He opened his mouth to ask when he felt soft lips being pressed to his own. The girl's eyes were closed, as she kissed him. Shizuo was too surprised to respond before she pulled away. His mouth hung open slightly, his mind trying to catch up to what just happened.

"I really like you, Shizuo." She said a definite blush on her face now. She was so adorable in the blonde's eyes. Shizuo blinked a bit before cupping her cheek and pulling her back into the kiss. This time he was able to react to her and she to him. Her skin felt soft under fingers. His hand slid into her hair, tangling in black hair and keeping her in the kiss. The kiss didn't end until they were both breathless.

The girl was smiling at Shizuo, and he was pretty sure he was smiling back. His body felt a good sort of numb, so he wasn't completely sure. "This is going to sound really stupid, but what's your name?"

The girl's smile fell for a moment, and Shizuo worried that he had said something wrong. But her smile returned and she laughed lightly. "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kanra."

Shizuo stared into her red eyes, this time it was his smile that fell. Her laugh, he recognized it from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it. But he knew that the laugh didn't belong to Kanra. Something was now different, and it wasn't sitting well with him. "Who are you, really?" He heard his own voice as if it was someone else. He didn't know what it was, maybe the laugh, maybe something else, but he felt like she was lying to him. He didn't know what she would lie to him about, and he shouldn't question anything since he didn't even know her.

However, the idea that something was off was confirmed when Kanra pulled away, looking scared. There was no confusion in her face; she only looked like she had been found out. "W…what do you mean?" She stuttered, pulling her jacket farther down, as if to cover herself. Shizuo continued to stare at her, trying to understand what she was hiding from him. Kanra moved off the desk, putting more distance between her and Shizuo. Shizuo asked who she was again, with no answer. Her knees were starting to buckle under her, fear in her eyes. "Heiwajima-san, you won't hate me, if you find out, will you?" She asked, staring at her feet.

"No, I won't. Why would I?" He answered. Shizuo's want to not scare Kanra, or whoever she was still affected him. He wasn't going to hate her, no matter what, it was a promise. He wanted to move closer to her, but he didn't want to scare her, so he remained sitting.

The girl before him took a deep breath. "I'm not… I'm not a… a girl." Her voice went down a few notes, to a high pitched male voice, but it was obviously male. "The hair is just extensions, and well…" He unzipped the jacket to reveal shorts rolled up and a male anatomy. The male in front of Shizuo was small but toned, and could be mistaken for a girl, especially if he dressed in in a girl's uniform and had long hair. He looked upset like he had been foiled in his plans.

"I don't care about gender." Shizuo said making the boy look to him in surprise. So many people avoided the blond, so Shizuo felt like he couldn't be choosy with the people who wanted to be around him. "If you really like me, like you said you did, I don't care if you're a boy or girl." Shizuo stood up. It was obvious this guy did like him, considering what he went through to confess to him. What other guy would go so far as to put extensions in his hair just so he could confess to someone they thought were straight? "Can I know you're real name?" Shizuo tried again.

"You won't hate me? If you found out who I really am, you really try to be in a relationship with me?" He asked stepping back when Shizuo stood. It was obvious he was afraid, but Shizuo smiled.

"I promise I won't hate you." Shizuo took a step forward, glad the other male didn't move away. "And I will try a relationship with you, and I mean that." He was flattered that this boy would go through so much just to try and be with him. Pretending to be someone else was not the way to start a relationship, but it showed that they were willing to change in order to be someone that would make Shizuo happy. Shizuo would have figured out the gender switch eventually, so he was in a way glad he had found it out this soon in the relationship.

"You don't know how happy that makes me, Shizu-chan." Shizuo's eyes widened at the male in front of him, the smirk he wore belonged to only one person. Only one male called him 'Shizu-chan', and lived to continue saying it. The raven's name slipped from Shizuo's lips as he just stared at him. This didn't make sense. The two fought like they always did yesterday, and now the raven was confessing to him. What was going on in Izaya's mind to make him display two opposite emotions? Didn't Izaya hate Shizuo? Also, where were the waves of emotions that always pissed him off? All he was feeling was numb, almost like when he had kissed Izaya. He had kissed Izaya after Izaya kissed and confessed to him. Why wasn't he pissed off by those facts? Shizuo wanted to be mad, be pissed off and throw something at Izaya. But he could barely move a muscle. Shizuo continued to stare at Izaya and try to figure out what was going on as the raven fixed his shorts and worked the extensions out of his hair. Eventually Izaya stood in front of Shizuo, looking completely normal. "Still don't hate me right, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, smirk in place and eyes shining like they always did.

Shizuo still didn't know what to think or say. He half saw 'Kanra' in front of him, but he also saw Izaya. Was this all some manipulating plan of Izaya's to take down a monster? Was he serious about liking him? Izaya might have just gone through the efforts just break him, but for some reason he couldn't see that happening, even from Izaya. He was so confused. Izaya's smirk fell from his face and he looked down, and Shizuo finally knew what to do. He marched up to Izaya, grabbing the front of his shirt in a fist. He was mad that he had been tricked, but Izaya would be playing with him more from now on. "You're a damned flea." Shizuo growled before crashing his lips on Izaya's. It took a moment for the raven to respond, but when he did, he kissed back deeply, wrapping his arms around the tall male's neck. Shizuo let go of Izaya's shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist. When Izaya had looked away, he could see the feelings were real. They weren't a plan, and he couldn't reject the one person who had the courage to test his strength on a daily basis, somehow manage to get away, and then come back for more every time. Shizuo looked down at Izaya as they caught their breath, before smirking lightly. "You looked really cute as a girl. Think you would ever dress up like one again for me?"

"Such pervert, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled, not smirked. The smile was still the same, and it made Shizuo happy. "I'll think about it." Izaya smiled before kissing Shizuo again. They both had to admit, this was going to be a screwed up relationship, but they also had to admit, it would work out well.

 **-0o0-**

 **So there you have it.**

 **I do have a small epilogue to this story in my mind, but I won't type it unless I get some good reviews.**

 **Sorry again that I haven't posted in a while. Thanks for reading, so please review.**


	2. Epilogue

**Well, people asked for an epilogue, so I typed it up.**

 **I am glad that people liked it, and I hope people like this continuation.**

 **One thing before we begin, to the guest reviewer: letmedie12346, I'm not offended and I see what you mean, but no one saw Superman was Clark Kent, and he only had glasses.  
So I don't really think Shizuo not figuring it out is strange, just thought I would explain that.**

 **-0o0-**

"Shizu-chan!" A voice called angrily at the class door. Shizuo opened his eyes, having fallen asleep on his desk as soon as the teacher let them break for lunch. He looked over at Izaya in the black and red uniform. Shizuo wondered why the teachers allowed him to wear the wrong uniform, but didn't really care in the end. The black and red looked good on him, especially with his eyes and hair. The people in the classroom all stopped what they were doing, looking between the two. They thought the fights between Shizuo and Izaya had ended. Ever since the sports festival three months ago, the two had been rather clam. Their fighting in school and the streets of Ikebukuro had basically stopped, though it seemed like they had been decreasing before they finally stopped. It would seem whatever truce they had just ended. Everyone made a path for the raven towards the blond, not wanting him to make his own with his switch blades. "Shizu-chan, you do understand what is wrong, right?" Izaya asked as he made his way and stopped right in front of the blond. He was too mad at the blond brute to even be amused at the beautiful reactions of the humans around them.

Shizuo blinked a bit sitting up, staring into Izaya's red eyes as he thought. He obviously done something wrong, but his mind was still half asleep. And why did Izaya have to come to rebuke him now? Yes, they could do what they wanted during lunch, but they could have also met up after school. And if this was really important, like it seemed to be, Izaya could have called him to the roof. Shizuo groaned and rubbed at one of his temples as he figured out what was wrong. "Lunch." He mumbled. They were supposed to eat lunch together on the roof today, but since he had fell asleep, he hadn't gone up. He looked towards the clock and saw lunch was already half over. Had Izaya been waiting for him the whole time? Damn, now he felt really bad.

"Exactly, Shizu-chan, and it was you're idea, so why you didn't remember is beyond me." Izaya said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he grumbled about the stupid protozoan. The raven had actually been looking for it, actually bringing a pudding cup. Izaya thought it too sweet for himself, but he knew of Shizuo's sweet tooth, and he wanted to see what he could get his boyfriend to do if him a little incentive.

"I remembered, I was just tired and fell asleep." Shizuo said, trying to defend himself. "I would have slept last night if someone didn't have the habit of staying up all night, and decided to keep me up too." Izaya didn't always sleep. Sometimes it was insomnia, sometimes it was just him choosing to stay awake. But it didn't really matter the reason Izaya had, he would stay up and text Shizuo until either Shizuo passed out or they had to get up for school. The lack of sleep was also making Shizuo irritable, and his short temper was getting shorter. The other kids in the classroom were starting to inch for the door, wanting to be out of the way if objects started flying. Shizuo noticed them moving away when one of them had accidentally backed into a desk. Shizuo hated the fear in their eyes and looked down towards his lap. He, as weird as if sounded, was actually glad to be with Izaya. Izaya liked his strength, probably the only one who did. But it was more than just the raven liked his strength, he could see past it. No one else besides Shizuo's little brother had done that. The blond really didn't like violence, yet that was exactly what everyone expected of him.

Izaya frowned, knowing exactly what was troubling the brute. Shizuo's emotions were easy to read, but it was hard to predict what he would do with those emotions and his actions. He didn't care that other people were still in the room, he wanted to get Shizuo's mind off the fear of himself. Izaya sighed lightly before sitting down on Shizuo's lap and stared at the brute in the face, making most of the students freeze and the rest run. "Don't try to make excuse, Shizu-chan." Izaya said, trying to stay angry for being stood up, but it was hard when Shizuo was looking cute. Shizuo was slightly blushing as he blinked at Izaya. He was just surprised at the raven's actions. Shizuo was a bit more nervous that Izaya was about going public with their relationship, considering who they were. However, he was not going to push Izaya off. He felt better with the flea close. Since the sports festival, the wave of emotions Izaya always brought had lessened a bit, and it was easier to deal with if he told Izaya what he was feeling. Izaya had laughed at him when he first explained it, but after a run through the streets of Ikebukuro, they talked through it and were fine. "So what are you going to do to make up for your actions, or more accurately speaking, lack of action, protozoan?"

Izaya was smirking at students frozen confusion, and couldn't help but smirk. Maybe this would get the brute to see that okay for the world to know the monster had been tamed, in some ways. Shizuo looked at the face of his boyfriend and the other students. None of them looked repulsed or worried in any way, just confused. Izaya didn't seem to care about doing such actions with an audience, of course this wasn't that bad. It wasn't like they were doing anything romantic at all, Izaya was just sitting on his lap. He sighed lightly before smiling up at Izaya, he would be okay with this as long as nothing else happened. "How about an all you can eat buffet of fatty tuna, my treat? Will that make it up to you?" Shizuo offered knowing what his boyfriend's favorite food was. He had intended to take Izaya out sometime this week anyway, so today was as good as any.

Izaya's eyes widened as lightly shined at the idea. "Your wallet is going to be a lot lighter by the end of the night, Shizu-chan! Thank you!" Izaya smiled, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck and kissing his lips. There were a few muffled gasps at the actions, one of which being Shizuo's. He did not expect Izaya to kiss him so openly, but it wasn't like he really disliked the feeling. However, he pushed Izaya away, breaking the kiss. Izaya looked a bit hurt at the refusal but that hurt soon turned to confusion at the smirk on Shizuo's face. Izaya soon found himself being picked up, and he gripped on to Shizuo tightly as he walked out of the class room and down the hall. "Where are we going, Shizu-chan? Lunch is almost over." Izaya said, calmly. He didn't care if he missed a bit. He was one of the smartest in the class so it wasn't like he would be behind. Shizuo didn't answer, just gave a quick kiss to Izaya's cheek. Izaya then relaxed in his brutes hold. He was satisfied with the answer and would allow Shizuo to do as he liked.

 **-0o0-**

 **There you go. The epilogue.**

 **I would also like to say I am taking commissions for stories. If you want one, just let me know through a pm.**

 **Have a great day/night.**


End file.
